There is a push by the FAA to improve electrical efficiency at the nation's airports including lighting. The lights must be seen by both pilots and on-board cameras. Thus, the emitted light must include emission in the visual spectrum, e.g., 400 to 700 nm and as well, infrared spectrum such as, but not limited to 3 to 5 μm, which the cameras are sensitive to. Certain LEDS are capable of producing emission in the mid-infrared regions. However, these LEDs are expensive, low power, have relatively shortly lifetimes and do not generate enough heat to melt accumulated ice and snow in certain regions.
Alternatively, carbon foams may be used to emit light. U.S. Pat. No. 9,906,078 describes an example of certain carbon foams for emitting light. U.S. Pat. No. 9,906,078 is incorporated by reference.